


Dating Mon-El Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: DCEU Writings [9]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Lar Gand | Mon-El/Reader, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015)/Original Female Character(s), Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015)/Reader, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015)/You, Mon-El/You
Series: DCEU Writings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832998
Kudos: 3





	Dating Mon-El Would Include

> * * *

  * Teaching him the human ways
  * Helping him fit in with the help of Kara
  * Finding it super cute when he gets confused
  * Getting drinking with him
  * A lot of kissing
  * Sex with protection of course cause you don’t want to have an alien baby
  * Cooking him a lot of food
  * Mon el finding it cute whenever you blush
  * Breaking beds
  * Partying with him
  * Saving you when you get into danger
  * A lot of I love you’s
  * Movie marathons




End file.
